Falsafah v Filosofi
by Ran Mao
Summary: Menjadi seorang partisipan dari pertukaran pelajar dengan sekolah di negara lain adalah impian Henry sejak kecil. Tapi tampaknya sekolah baru ini akan sangat sangat dan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan selama belasan tahun terakhir. -ZhouRy; EunHae. pairing lain menyusul- HIghSchool AU. SUJU feat EXO and other SMEnt idols.
1. Prolog

- … -

**Author : Sihan  
Disclaimer : SM Ent Super Junior, EXO, F(x), SNSD dll.  
Pair : ZhouRy (ZhouMi x Henry) ; pair lain menyusul…  
Warning : Shonen-ai. Bromance.**

- … -

SM International High School.

Sebuah sekolah favorit di Korea Selatan dengan total siswa hampir 5000 orang. Ada banyak kelas tambahan, berikut berbagai macam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler tersedia. Prestasi gemilang selalu tercetak di tiap tahunnya.

Bahkan orang tua kalangan atas dari berbagai negara seperti China, Jepang, Amerika dan Kanada pun tak jarang yang menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka ke sana.

- … -

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Henry Lau. Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan. Kang Ta-seongsaenim menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di deretan belakang. Dengan patuh Henry berjalan menuju bangkunya, berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan teman-teman barunya dengan menunduk. Tak beapa lama kemudian, pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.

- … -

"Kudengar ada siswa pindahan dari luar negeri yang datang hari ini. Apa kalian sudah tahu siapa dia?" tanya Suho pada semua penghuni basecamp OSIS saat itu. Ryeowook dan Sungmin – dua senior OSIS dari tahun lalu – melirik satu sama lain sebelum menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, sunbae…" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "..carikan topik baru untuk dikatakan selama kita mengerjakan laporan-laporan ini." keluhnya.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti para ahjumma di rumahku – Predator gosip yang menyeramkan."

Yang ditertawakan hanya cengengesan sambil mengetik laporan di laptop miliknya.

"Henry Lau." Kris – sang ketua OSIS tahun ini – yang tadinya tidak menyahut karena tengah menandatangani proposal di mejanya angkat bicara. Sontak ketiga anak buahnya memandangi Kris di tengah pekerjaan mereka.

"Siapa itu?"

"Si anak baru." Sang ketua menghela napas pelan. "Kalian tidak ingat sekolah kita tahun ini mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar dengan pelajar China."

Dalam sekejap otak Suho, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih dalam tahap loading langsung tersambung. "OOOOHH… –! Aku ingat sekarang!" koor mereka bersamaan.

"Suho, berkas-berkas terkait pertukaran pelajar dan mengenai Henry Lau itu tanggung jawab barumu, babo."

Suho menatap nanar sosok Kris yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menoleh pada kedua sunbae-nya. "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Itu deritamu, hoobae-ku sayang."

"Hyuuuung –…!"

- … -

"Jadi ini si anak baru di kelasmu?"

"Wah, dia lucu juga, ya. Seperti kue mochi." ujar Amber.

"Aigoo… dia imut sekaliiii…!" celetuk Luna sambil terus menarik-narik pipi Henry. Henry hanya diam dan pasrah, meskipun dia sadar wajahnya pasti sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Mungkin lebih sangar dari alien Mars sekalipun.

Waktu pelajaran oleh Kangta-seongsaenim telah usai ketika bel sekolah bordering. Para siswa langsung berhamburan menuju kantin. Tidak terkecuali juga Henry – yang sempat tersesat – jika saja tidak memutuskan untuk mengikuti seorang yeoja yang sedang lewat karena malu bertanya.

Tapi entah karena apa, si Mochi – nickname barunya Henry – tersandung dan hampir jatuh terjerembab. Untungnya saat itu sebuah tangan dengan sigap menarik seragamnya dari belakang. Hanya saja, seragam yang ditarik adalah bagian belakang kerah leher, dan itu memang membuat Henry tidak jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, melainkan membuatnya 'tergantung' di seragamnya sendiri. Persis seperti anak kucing yang diangkat tengkuknya, batin si Mochi.

"Yah…" Henry mendengar si pemilik tangan berbicara di telinganya. "..kau baik-baik saja?"

Henry cuma mengangguk pelan sembari menatap wajah penyelamatnya, seorang namja tinggi – setinggi tiang listrik di sebelah apartemennya mungkin – dengan rambut merah dan hidung mancung.

"Mimi, apa ada sesuatu?" seorang namja dengan PSP di tangannya menghampiri mereka dan menatap Henry. "…heheh, anak kucing ternyata."

Henry cemberut mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya saat kedua mata bulat Mochi menangkap sosok beberapa yeoja berlarian ke arahnya.

"Omo! Dia imut sekali!"

"Oppa, siapa nama namja manis itu?"

'Mimi' perlahan menurunkan Henry dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ah, aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Zhou Mi dari kelas dua."

Sang siswa baru menunduk. "…maku…ry la.." cicitnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Kyuhyun frontal. Zhou Mi menyikut perutnya pelan.

"Jangan dengarkan Kui Xian di sebelahku." Dengan tangan kanannya, Zhou Mi mengangkat dagu Henry dan menatap matanya. Para yeoja di sekeliling mereka memekik keras melihat pemandangan manis yang di suguhkan secara cuma-cuma itu. "…siapa namamu, hm?"

Jika masih bisa, Henry bersumpah wajahnya sudah terasa seperti di rebus saat ini juga. "H-H-Henry…"

"Kyaaa! Pipinya bersemu merah!"

"Foto! Foto! Aku mau ambil fotonya!"

Dan sebuah jepretan dari sebuah kamera SLR menambah heboh suasana di kantin hari itu.

- … -

Maybe continue… (?)

**Mian kalo pendek, hee hee~ Soalnya saya baru belajar bikin fanfic. Ini fokusnya baru sama couple ZhouRy. Nanti mungkin akan ada couple-couple lain menyusul. Baguskah? Gimana menurut anda, Pembaca? Banyak typo, gak sesuai EYD, dsb? Mungkin akan saya lanjut jika ada feedback ama review. **** Jangan cuma jadi silent reader yah…?  
**

**With regards,  
Zhi Shi-Han (Sihan)**


	2. Hari Pertama

**Author : Sihan  
Disclaimer : SM Ent Super Junior, EXO, F(x), SNSD dll.  
Pair : ZhouRy (ZhouMi x Henry) ; pair lain menyusul…  
Warning : Shonen-ai. Bromance.**

- … -

[ The next day… ]

Di depan tempat yang biasanya kosong entah kenapa pagi ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi penuh sesak. Para siswa berdesak-desakan hanya demi melihat selembar foto yang dipajang di mading dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Yak! Agak sanaan dikit, eoh!"

"Hei, dia bocah baru di kelas atas itu, kan?"

"Aish! Kau menghalangiku melihat wajah MiMi-oppa! Minggir, pabo!"

Bisa dipastikan rumor dan gosip akan menyebar dalam waktu kurang dari 15 detik. Komentar pro dan kon para siswa yang tanpa henti-hentinya dilontarkan dengan keras tanpa sadar terdengar hingga ke ruang OSIS, yang kebetulan terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi mading berada. Saking kerasnya suara mereka – lebih buruk dari bunyi lebah-lebah pekerja yang berdengung – membuat para pengurus OSIS yang tengah mengerjakan tugas terpaksa memijat kening mereka dengan frustasi.

"Astaga, ramai sekali di luar…" keluh Ryeowook.

"Nde, konsentrasiku pecah," timpal Suho. "..ugh, sampai dimana hitungan dana pengeluaranku tadi?"

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berdiri. "Akan ku bereskan. Semoga saja menyenangkan." dan melangkah pergi keluar menuju TKP. Ryeowook dan Suho hanya mengangguk pelan – agak ragu dengan keputusan Sungmin yang sepertinya membutuhkan kekerasan.

Di meja kerjanya, Kris menutup buku laporan di hadapannya dan segera pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Ryeowook dan Suho lagi-lagi hanya menatap kepergian ketua mereka dengan berbengong ria.

- … -

Sejak langkah pertama yang ia ambil di sekolah barunya, Henry sudah memiliki firasat-firasat buruk yang bakal menimpanya. Dan benar saja…

Di hari pertamanya kemarin, waktu dimana harusnya ia bisa langsung masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran di jam pertama sempat tertunda karena _seseorang_ yang bertanggungjawab atas surat-surat mengenai pertukaran pelajar lupa menaruh dimana berkas-berkas itu ditaruh. Alhasil, Henry terpaksa masuk di tengah jam pelajaran ketiga.

Di kelas, semua siswa yeoja di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan gemas memandang ke arah pipi imutnya – bukannya kegeeran, tapi memang kenyataan – sementara siswa namja hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan ganas. Entah karena yeojachingu-nya kesambet pipinya Mochi, atau karena alasan lain.

Di kantin, dengan tidak elitnya celana Henry sempat nyantol kena paku meja, dan tentu saja si Mochi pun jatuh terjerat celananya sendiri. DAN YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN, _seseorang _yang lain membantunya – yang hanya membuat Henry merasa benar-benar seperti anak kucing – dan seseorang dengan PSP yang tanpa perasaan menjelek-jelekkannya di depan sang _pangeran_.

Damn anak OSIS. Damn 'Kui Xian'. Damn 'MiMi-ge'.

Urrgh! *pout* Hari masih pagi dan rasanya kepala si Mochi ingin meledak. Mungkin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan ke ruang musik untuk bermain violin – atau ruang fitness untuk menghajar dan menendangi _sesuatu_ – bisa membuat pikiran tenang kembali, pikir Henry sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh hari ini…

Apakah cuma perasaanya atau memang semua pasang mata mengarah pada sosok Henry Lau?

"Mwo? B-Baekkie, anak itu kan yang ada di foto!"

"Ssstt! Bicaramu terlalu keras, bego!"

"Omo! Soohyun-ah, Hyoyeon-ah, dia imut sekali dari dekat!"

"Nde, matanya kecil dan pipinya bundar, persis dengan yang ada di foto~"

"Yak, Tiffany-ssi, kurasa dia mendengarmu…"

Foto…? Foto apa?

Astaga… benda kotak di belakang anak-anak itu, jangan-jangan –…!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Henry langsung berlari menuju mading. Tubuh kecilnya yang lumayan ramping membuat Henry dengan mudah menelusup masuk diantara kepungan manusia-manusia dengan ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Apa–... i –..ni –…?"

( O_O )

Holy.

Friggin'.

Shied.

Henry benar-benar berharap dia menghilang. Membenamkan diri ke tembok terdengar bagus. Atau langsung melesat keluar gerbang sekolah dan berdiri di tengah jalan raya menunggu sebuah bus sekolah menabrak sosoknya lalu pergi ke surga dengan tenang. Andaikan saja dia punya kekuatan teleportasi, Henry pasti akan langsung pergi ke basemen rumahnya dan bersumpah tidak akan melihat matahari lagi. Tapi yang paling penting…

…siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas fotonya dan _seseorang_ yang lebih tinggi 15 cm darinya itu – dengan rambut merah dan hidung mancung – terpampang jelas di MAJALAH DINDING? Hah? HAH?! Siapa?!

Henry ingin sekali membakar mading di depannya sekarang juga. Dan bonus membakar jenggot orang yang mengambil foto itu.

- … -

Suasana mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap hingga suara bentakan Sungmin terdengar dari kejauhan.

"YAA! Kalian semua cepat bubar! SEKARAAANNGG!"

Tanpa perlu di komando, semua yeoja dan namja yang memenuhi area mading tersebut langsung kalang kabut ke segala arah.

"Astaganaga! Itu si ketua OSIS garang dan pria kelinci merah jambu!"

"WTF –!? Aku masih ingin hidup!"

"Kyaa….! Itu Kris-ssi!"

"OMO…!"

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 menit, yang tersisa di area mading hanyalah kedua anggota OSIS, Henry– ditambah para yeoja penggemar Kris yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari situ – dan 'Kui Xian'.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kui Xian. "…kembali ke kelasmu."

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Sekarang. Juga."

"Dengan senang hati, Minnie."

Kui Xian a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun cuma menyeringai tajam pada Sungmin dan berbalik pergi. Henry tentu saja tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bakal ada di tempat itu – atau memang dia saja yang nggak lihat sekitar. Ah, tapi sayangnya MiMi-ge tidak bersamanya pagi ini, batin si Mochi.

"Kau!" Henry langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Apa perintahku barusan kurang jelas?"

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan gusar segera berbalik pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Tapi belum sempat ia berlari kencang menuju kelas, Kris dengan sigap menarik lengannya, membuat si Mochi terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau… pelajar dari China yang datang kemarin?"

"N-ne…?"

"Mwo?! Kau pelajar pertukaran dari China itu?!" Sungmin sontak saja terkejut hebat.

"N-ne..? J-jeongmal mianhae, aku akan pergi ke kelasku sekarang juga." Kris melepas genggamannya dari lengan Henry yang langsung melesat pergi karena ketakutan. Sungmin hanya terbengong melihat kepergiannya.

Kris memandang sejenak ke arah foto di mading dan mengambilnya sebelum Sungmin sempat melihat isi foto itu.

- … -

To be continue…

- … -

**Hehehee~ Mian kalo udah isinya pendek, gak jelas lagi. :(**

**Oh, balesan buat review chap kemarin… **

**SSungMine : **Saya juga gak tau arti judulnya. Hehehe. Wah, suka seme!Hae ya? :) Okelah, bisa diatur.

**LSuhae : **Hohoho, tentu saja. Hae juga akan ikut kok. Tapi di chap depan, ne? :)

**Oke, jadi saya bingung antara pair EunHae sama HaeHyuk. Reader penginnya EunHae apa HaeHyuk yang bakal ngisi chap depan…? :)**


	3. Mereka yang Belum Bertemu

**Author : Zhi Shi Han**

**Disclaimer : Cuma punya storyline aja**

**Pair : ZhouRy (ZhouMi x Henry) ; EunHae (Eunhyuk x Donghae)**

**Warning : Shonen-ai. Bromance.**

- … -

[ Meanwhile…]

Di sudut ruang perpustakaan dekat jendela di lantai dua, beberapa orang namja tampak sedang mengintai area mading di bawah mereka. Akan tetapi, salah seorang dari mereka terlihat jelas tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela sambil menggenggam sebuah kamera hitam di tangannya, tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk sekedar mendongak dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Dan dia adalah Lee Donghae, seorang siswa kelas dua sekaligus seorang jurnalis di klub koran sekolah.

Berbeda dengan keenam namja di sekelilingnya – Kai, Sehun, Shindong, Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Zitao – yang terus memata-matai keadaan mading sekolah, Donghae sama sekali tidak punya hasrat untuk sekedar melihat hasil dari 'pekerjaannya'.

Mereka adalah sekelompok berandalan sekolah, dengan sang leader dari geng itu – Huang Zitao – terkenal sebagai orang terkuat di kalangan para siswa, meskipun jelas-jelas dia masih kelas satu dan tergolong murid baru. Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang berani berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka akan berakhir dengan dilarikan ke UGD rumah sakit terdekat dan trauma hebat yang mengakibatkan mereka takut untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Tak kusangka mading karatan itu akan bisa ramai secepat ini." Kai menyeringai. Matanya melirik ke arah para siswa yang berkerumun di sekitar mading dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kangin dan Shindong tertawa mencemooh mendengarnya.

"Huh.." Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas meja di sebelah Donghae terkekeh. "Kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama begitu tahu hal itu, Kai."

"Itu foto Zhou Mi dan si anak pindahan itu sewaktu di kantin kemarin, kan?" Shindong menggumam. "Tapi setelah di edit mereka terlihat seperti pasangan gay. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Sayang sekali laki-laki brengsek setinggi tiang itu lumayan susah untuk dibuat mainan. Ah, tapi sepertinya bocah mungil itu akan membuat suasana jadi menarik, dan kurasa itu cukup menjanjikan."

Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan namja di sebelahnya yang terus membawa kamera di tangannya.

Mata Shindong tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. "Oi, sepertinya dua ekor anjing pelacak suruhan pak tua Soo Man datang."

Mendengar perkataan seorang rekannya, Kangin, Sehun dan Kai segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke area sekitar mading. Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok Sungmin – dengan hawa yang terlihat jelas ingin menghajar seseorang sampai mampus – berjalan menuju area mading. Di belakangnya, Kris berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Khuh, sudah kuduga hal seperti ini bakal terjadi."

"Bahkan Kris juga sampai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya."

"Anjrit! Tak kusangka foto itu benar-benar jadi spektakuler!"

Melihat Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu, Zitao berjalan mendekatinya – yang tidak membuat reaksi apapun dari Donghae – dan meraih kerah seragam Donghae dan dengan kasar menariknya ke atas, hingga pandangan sang leader berandalan itu sejajar dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk tersentak di tempat duduknya begitu merasakan Donghae dalam bahaya. Seketika ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat sang jurnalis hanya terdiam.

"Cukup bagus.." bisik Zitao. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar tidak berakhir menyedihkan seperti _kakakmu,__ kan_…"

Zitao mendorong tubuh sunbae-nya itu dengan kasar, membuat Donghae seketika menghantam rak buku di belakangnya dengan keras – dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Beruntung kamera di tangannya tidak terlempar dari genggamannya. Merasa tidak membutuhkan Donghae, Zitao berbalik pergi dari perpustakaan, diikuti kelima _pengikut_nya. Beberapa dari mereka sempat menendang kaki Donghae dan menggumamkan ejekan – yang bisa dibilang sangat menyayat hati – tapi sang jurnalis sekolah tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Donghae sebelum pergi mengikuti Zitao. Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat ekspresi namja yang dia kenal itu masih terdiam di tempat. Tak ada ekspresi, tak ada perasaan, tak ada apapun di sorot matanya yang kosong.

"Hae…?" panggilnya.

Donghae tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Bibirnya tetap saja terkatup rapat. Merasa kalau bicara pada jurnalis di depannya cuma buang-buang waktu, dengan berat hati Eunhyuk berbalik dan melangkah pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Jeongmal mianhae, fish…"

- … -

[ With Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun… ]

***Riiing!***

Di ruang kelasnya, dengan tenang Zhou Mi membuka lembaran buku pelajaran Matematika di mejanya. Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan ia tahu Yunho-seongsaenim tak lama lagi akan segera datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Zhou Mi tak begitu mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan teman-teman sekelasnya di padanya, meskipun ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa mereka saat ini tengah membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan Kyuhyun – masih dengan memainkan PSP kesayangannya – berjalan masuk. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di bangkunya yang kebetulan berada di sebelah bangku Zhou Mi. Melihat Zhou Mi yang dengan giat belajar di waktu luangnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras olehnya. Kelakuannya itu tentu saja membuat teman di sebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kui Xian." sapa Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil menyimpan PSP miliknya ke dalam tas dan mengambil peralatan tulis.

"Nde. Pagi juga, Mimi…" balas si maniak game. "Apa kau sudah tahu ada hal nggak penting baru yang ditayangkan di papan pengumuman tua di luar itu?"

Zhou Mi mengangkat satu alisnya keheranan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cuma fotomu dengan si anak kucing bermata sipit kemarin."

"Ah, maksudmu Henry-ah?"

"Yeah." Kyuhyun membuka sebungkus permen karet dan memakan isinya. "Omong-omong, foto itu hasil editan, jadi kurasa nggak usah dipedulikan. Yah, meski aku berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar sesekali kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kelakuan anak-anak bodoh itu—"

"Kui Xian!"

"—sesuai dugaanku, memang percuma bicara soal itu padamu, Mi."

Zhou Mi akhirnya menutup bukunya dan memijat keningnya yang mulai pening. Astaga, sudah dua tahun dia bersekolah dan masih saja hal seperti ini terjadi. Sepertinya menjadi seorang siswa teladan memang tak semudah mengomeli Kyuhyun – yang secara standart memang impossible – agar didengarkan.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu." ujarnya. "Tapi terus terang saja aku tidak bisa diam saat tahu ada orang luar yang diseret dalam masalah ini."

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras-keras pada ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya sang koala garang yang ganas mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Pintu kelas lagi-lagi terbuka. Kali ini Yunho datang dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Semua siswa dalam kelas itu – tidak termasuk Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun – mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut mereka.

"Pagi, semua. Seperti yang kujanjikan minggu lalu, hari ini aku akan mengambil nilai Matematika kalian. Bersiaplah untuk eksekusi!" Yunho tertawa keji melihat murid-muridnya tampak ketakutan setengah mati.

"Mwo?! ANDWEEEE—!"

- … -

[ Henry's classroom.. ]

"Mochi-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan pasrah, Henry mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya memang lurus memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hadapannya, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa pikiran si mochi saat ini tengah melayang-layang di suatu tempat yang jauh dari dunia nyata. Ia melirik pada Chanyeol, yang hanya di balas dengan bahu yang terangkat tanda tidak mengerti.

"Oi, aku tahu kau pasti syok berat begitu melihatnya." ujar Chanyeol. "Tapi itu tidak membuat kami berpikir kalau kau terkena cinlok di kantin dengan kakak kelas, kok!"

BLETAK.

Henry hanya tertegun melihat Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan gulungan koran. Si namja tiang listrik itu tentu saja meringis kesakitan sambil bergulung-gulung di bangkunya. Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk menghibur teman sekelas barunya itu. Tapi tampaknya ia juga kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku…" lirih Henry akhirnya, yang sukses mengambil perhatian duo BaekYeol couple. "…rasanya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini saja."

"Mwo?!"

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu, Mochi-ya?!"

Henry menepuk keningnya sebelum jatuh selonjoran di bangkunya – mulai merasakan efek samping dari stress berkepanjangan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Saat ini kepalanya tengah dipenuhi bayang-bayang sosok seorang namja super tinggi dengan rambut merah– orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto – yang kemarin menolongnya sewaktu di kantin.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ketemu Mimi-ge nantinya…?

- … -

To be continue…

- …-

**Berhubung di chap sebelumnya banyak yang vote EunHae, jadinya saya buat EunHae. Eh, tapi yang request HaeHyuk mungkin akan saya buatkan juga nantinya (nggak tau kapan, hehe). Sekali lagi mian kalo ceritanya tambah sangar dan mbulet, apalagi ZhouRy sama EunHae-nya juga gak nyambung lagi... Soalnya saya sendiri juga lagi buntu ide. :p**

**Eh, kalo ada yang tanya ada apa sama Donghae sampe jadi kayak gitu, tunggu di chap selanjutnya, ne… ;)**

**Saa, balesan buat review di chap sebelumnya…**

**Anggita2315 : **Iya nih, EunHae nya. :)

**Snowy mochi : **Gak apa, kok. Haha. Eh, itu fotonya Henly sama Zhou Mi pas adegan di kantin, tapi sama 'seseorang' fotonya dimanipulasi jadi keliatan kayak adegan Yaoi. *Ohok!*

**Shetea vhateamach: **Hehe, iya. Disini Henry roda keberuntungannya lagi ada dibawah, tuh. Oh, iya ini EunHae:)

**JSHyukHae :** N-ne, EunHae, kok! xD

**Cutefish : **Ne, Hae itu emang imut kok. Tapi disini Hae kehilangan sisi imutnya, dan mari berharap Hyukkie bisa jadi orang yang akan ngembalikan sisi imutnya Hae… :*****

**URuRuBaek : **M-M-Mian gak bisa bikin HaeHyuk dulu. (T^T) ah, tapi kalo sempat nanti saya coba buat HaeHyuk untuk side-story nya kok. :)

**Akhir kata, makasih ya buat yang uda baca fanfic ini, sampe repot-repot nge-review lagi, duh, sungkan diriku minta yang muluk muluk lagi. Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya… :D**

***kalo ada yang masih mau fic ini dilanjut sih…* u_u**


End file.
